Latter Days of Love
by Jackie Mag
Summary: Christian and Aaron have met and fallen in love.  We see them reconnect and we assume that they start their life together.  This is gap filler between their reconnection and Thanksgiving.  Their first couple of days together in their new life.


Aaron said, "I went by your place…"

Christian explained, "I'm subletting."

"Is this? … This is …?" Lila asked.

Christian and Aaron embraced, hugging tightly, eyes closed. Lila smiled and walked away. Christian finally said, "I thought you were dead. I called your house and your mother said they'd lost you."

"No. I'm lost to _them_."

"But you're here now."

"I just had to see you. I have nowhere else to go."

"You'll be here with me. I love you."

"I love you, too, Christian."

They kissed briefly and hugged again. Lila approached them and said, "I promised this young man some dinner, Chris. He looks like he could use a good meal. When he's done eating you can take off early with him, OK?"

"Thank you, Lila. Come on, Aaron, sit here." They slid into an empty booth.

Andrew was picking up the dropped tray and looked up and saw Christian sitting. He was miffed that Chris dropped a tray and then left it to sit in a booth. Andrew walked up to the booth and said to Christian through gritted teeth, "Can I talk to you?"

"Oh, Andrew. Sorry about the tray. Hey, let me introduce you. This is Aaron. Aaron, this is Andrew."

"Is this … the missionary man? The one you've been mooning over?"

Aaron shook Andrew's hand and snickered a little. Christian got a little defensive. "Yes, Andrew, this is the Mormon guy. And I haven't been 'mooning'."

Andrew looked at Aaron. "He's so full of sh*t. He's been one sad puppy since you left. Glad you're back."

"Thanks." Aaron said with a smile. Andrew made a 'gotta go' sign, went to pick up the remains of the tray on the floor and brought it into the kitchen. He gave Traci a glance that let her know something was up as she approached the booth.

She walked up. "Here's a menu." (To Christian) "Is this…?"

"Yes, Traci, this is Aaron Davis. Aaron, Traci Levine."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Let me know when you're ready to order."

Aaron looked over the menu and was overwhelmed. "I don't know. It all looks so good."

Lila walked up with Aaron's Coke from the bar and saw that he was trying to make up his mind. "Do you like salmon?"

"Yeah."

"Then I recommend the chef's salmon croquette tonight."

Christian agreed. "It's very good." He held his stomach. "Oh, now _I'm_ hungry."

Lila turned to Traci. "Two salmon dinners. Another Coke for Aaron and white wine for Christian."

"Thank you." Aaron said.

"Yes, thanks." Christian said.

"No problem, boys. Now we'll leave you alone for a bit." Lila and Traci walked away.

Christian looked at his dining companion like he was seeing a ghost or a vision. "I can't believe you're here. I thought I'd lost you forever."

"I'm here. An angel sent me." He smiled. "I'll explain later." His eyes teared up. "I missed you so much."

Christian put his hands on the sides of Aaron's face and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. He pulled him to him and they kissed, tenderly at first, then passionately. They embraced again, fighting back the tears.

When Traci brought their dinner, Andrew, Traci and Lila all sat around as Aaron told the story of the excommunication, the suicide attempt and his 'treatment'. When he told about hearing Julie singing the song, Traci started to cry.

Christian said, "Julie got the words to the song straight from my journal."

"So, it _was_ for me?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Andrew said, "See, I told you, _mooning_." Aaron grinned.

Christian shot him a look and then shook his head as he said, "I gave Julie a hard time about taking my most private thoughts and using them for her song. I guess now I owe her an apology."

"Ya think?" Traci said, sniffing away the tears.

Aaron said, "She was holding my pocket watch in the video."

"Really? I was so upset I didn't watch all of the video. Yeah, she shot the video just before I returned the watch."

"You returned it? How?"

"I flew to that Podunk Idaho town you're from and went to your house. Your mother answered the door. I apologized for causing anyone any pain and put the watch in her hand."

"She never told me that you'd come. And she never told you that I was alive?"

"No."

Aaron was upset at this news. "She never really spoke to me after I went in for _treatment_. We haven't spoken in weeks. I'm not their son anymore." By this time they'd finished their meal.

Lila spoke. "You're with a new family now." She indicated everyone sitting at the table. "You're welcome here." She put her hand on the back of his head and he leaned forward into her shoulder and cried a little. Christian rubbed his back.

Andrew said to Christian, "I told you what they to do gay Mormons, didn't I? Assholes."

Christian nodded. "It's too hard to believe in this day and age."

Traci said, "Believe it. What a bunch of jerks."

They were all quiet for a few minutes while Aaron collected himself. He went to the washroom. Christian talked to his coworkers for a while, and then Andrew asked him, "So what now?"

Christian said, "He'll live with me. We'll have to find him a job." He looked hopefully at Lila. "You know, Julie is in New York and you have an opening…"

Aaron was returning to the table to hear the next part of the conversation. Lila smiled and looked at him. "Have you ever waited tables or been a bus boy?"

"I served food at the homeless shelter back home. I did dishes until I was ten years old. But, then my dad said I couldn't help with the dishes anymore, that it was women's work."

Lila smiled. "Well around here, that's everyone's job. Tell ya what, you can be the dishwasher and bus tables." She looked at him sternly. "Two week trial." He nodded. "But, I have a feeling that you're used to hard work."

"Yes, ma'am."

"We'll have to break you of that habit."

"What?"

"Calling me ma'am. Makes me feel old. Call me Lila."

"Yes ma'… I mean, yes Lila."

Everyone smiled. Andrew shook Aaron's hand. "Good luck, guys. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked away. Lila nodded and walked with him.

Traci hugged Aaron. "Welcome to our group, Aaron." She turned to Christian. "You'll need to help him find a white shirt, black pants and tie for work. If you need help finding some second hand stuff, let me know. I know all the best used clothing stores."

Christian said, "Thanks, Traci." He hadn't thought about clothes for Aaron. He turned to him and asked, "What do you have with you?"

Aaron shrugged. "Just what's in this messenger bag. That's it. Toothbrush, underwear, pajama pants and a t-shirt."

Traci gave them both a look. "We're _totally_ going shopping tomorrow. I'll be by your place at noon. The first twenty bucks worth is on me. You can get a lot for twenty bucks. See you then." She smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

Aaron smiled and looked at Christian. "Your friends are so nice."

Christian nodded. "Come on, let's go home."

Aaron asked, "Where are you living now?"

"An apartment a little closer to work. Two bus stops away. C'mon."

As they walked to the bus stop, Aaron asked. "Why did you move?"

"Julie is going to be in New York indefinitely. I didn't need the two bedrooms. I wanted a fresh start. I gave the watch back, and made my peace. I was moving on."

Aaron looked down. "I'm sorry if I'm making you change or crowding you."

Christian held Aaron and put his and behind his neck as their eyes met. "I'm so happy that you're here. It's no problem." He smiled. "I'm sure we'll both have to make adjustments, but it'll work out."

Their bus arrived. They rode along, holding hands and talking. At their stop, they got off and walked to Christian's new apartment.

"It's just a one bedroom, but it's cool. Kitchen… dining area with T.V. … bathroom's through there … and bedroom. That's the complete tour. Doesn't take long." He double locked the front door.

"It's great. Thanks for taking me in."

Christian walked up to Aaron, removed the bag from his shoulder and threw it on the couch. "There, now you've moved in."

Aaron smiled and then got a look of longing on his face. Christian, too, was feeling a need. They kissed passionately. As Christian began to kiss his young friend's neck, Aaron stopped him. "Sorry. I _really_ need to take a shower. Is that OK?"

"Sure. I'll get you a clean towel. I think I have one."

Aaron smiled and then picked up his bag to put it on the bed. As he was walking towards the bathroom he said, "Yeah, I've been up for over two days now, what with the bus trip and then getting here. I'm pretty exhausted and I smell – not good."

"I can understand wanting a shower, then." Christian turned on the shower and then returned to the bedroom to take off his shirt. Aaron began to, but hesitated. Christian asked, "What's wrong?"

"I still have to get used to the idea of being naked around … anyone."

Christian smiled and then helped him remove his shirt. "I'm hoping that there will be lots of opportunities for you to get used to it." He ran his hands over Aaron's chest. "You have a great body." They kissed briefly and then Christian stepped back and removed the rest of his clothes.

Aaron got a glint in his eye, grabbed his crotch and fell to the bed, jerking as if being electrocuted. Christian yelled, "Oh, my God! Aaron! Are you OK?" He feared that his friend was having some kind of flashbacks to the 'treatment' he'd received at the Mormon facility.

After two seconds, Aaron started to laugh. "Man, you are _so_ easy. I was just messing with you."

"You asshole! I'm going to get you for that." Christian began to playfully hit Aaron's upper arms and threw in a couple of tickles for good measure.

Aaron got off of the bed, still chuckling. He looked at Christian for a second and then removed the rest of his clothes. He bent over to take off his socks and as he stood up he got a little dizzy and held on to the dresser to steady himself. "Whoa."

"What? Are you goofing with me again?"

"No. I got dizzy. I'm just so tired I guess. I'll be OK."

"Let's get you in the shower." Christian took his arm supportively and they walked into the shower.

Aaron asked, "Why are you taking a shower, too?"

"I hate to waste a good naked."

As the water hit his face, Aaron said, "'A good naked?' Where do you get this stuff?"

"In the fabulous world known as the inside of my head."

They cleaned up and washed their hair. As they showered, their hands caressed each other's bodies in loving ways. They dried off. Aaron brushed his teeth and went to relax on the bed. Christian finished up and entered the bedroom, too. Aaron was on the bed, face down, seemingly asleep, and Christian smiled as he looked his naked body. He recalled another line from a movie, "Thank you, God."

The body on the bed turned and smiled at him. "Young Frankenstein. The little boy gets a beautiful blond catapulted into his bed and thanks God."

Christian smiled and nodded. "It seemed to fit the situation. The beautiful blond – the thankful 'boy'." He pulled back the blanket and covered Aaron, then snuggled in next to him. "Sleep now as long as you like. If you're still zonked when Traci gets here at noon, I'll tell her to come back later."

Aaron smiled, and then he got a more serious look. "How is this going to work out? Are we going to be OK?"

Christian stroked his lover's cheek. "You'll live here. We'll work at Lila's. I'll try to not be so much of a slob. You'll drive me crazy. Usual stuff." They laughed.

Aaron's smile faded as he asked, "What about … other guys?"

Christian hadn't considered that Aaron would be concerned about that. He hadn't really thought much about it himself. "Well, I guess now that we're together, I'm giving up other guys." He kissed him. "I haven't been with anyone since our night together. I love you. I don't want anyone else."

"I love you, too. Thanks for … everything." They kissed.

Christian looked deeply into Aaron's eyes. "When we wake up tomorrow I'm going to make love to you and it's going to be _so_ good."

"I suppose we could now, but…"

"No. You're too tired." He paused and smiled. "Besides, my ego couldn't handle it if you fell asleep during sex."

"Somehow, I'm not worried about your ego."

"Sleep, Aaron. Good night."

"Good night." He rested his head on Christian's shoulder and fell fast asleep, safe in his lover's arms.

The next morning Christian woke up first. He reached for Aaron, flashing back to their only other night together when Aaron left before Christian awoke. Today, though, Aaron was thrilled and thankful that his young friend was, indeed, still next to him, fast asleep.

Christian tiptoed into the kitchen and started some coffee. As he returned to the bedroom Aaron was just stirring awake. His eyes opened and focused on a smiling Christian entering the bed. They said nothing, but started to kiss and make love to each other.

Afterwards, they showered again and dressed. Traci arrived at noon, as promised, and the three of them pooled their resources enough to buy Aaron his 'uniform' for work and some other essentials. Traci and Aaron cleaned the apartment a little, while Christian emptied a drawer and part of the closet for his friend's things.

That afternoon they reported to work and Aaron learned the ropes for dishwashing and bussing tables. Everyone was very welcoming and made him feel at home.

The next day, it was Christian's day for delivering for Project Angel Food. He brought Aaron along to meet Keith Griffin, who he'd befriended over his weeks for the charity.

"Keith? Hi, it's Chris."

"Hey, Chris." Keith looked up. "Who's this?"

"Keith Griffin meet Aaron Davis. Aaron this is Keith." The men nodded at each other. "Keith, this is … my boyfriend Aaron." He smiled at Aaron. "I'll have to get used to calling you that – I've never really used that word before in regards to my own life." Aaron smiled.

"Boyfriend, eh? He's almost prettier than you, Chris. You'd better watch yourself." Keith said.

Aaron said, "I'm pleased to meet you. I understand that you helped Julie make a contact to record the song from the video. That song kind of saved my life and brought me back to Christian. So, thank you." Keith nodded.

Christian pulled up a chair and encouraged Aaron to sit in it. Christian unpacked the food, put it on the tray and put it on the footrest, per usual. He said, "You have to watch yourself around Keith. He's kind of an oracle. Right, Keith?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah, well, sometimes I see things."

"Really, like what?" Aaron asked. He had never met anyone with AIDS and didn't know what to think. Christian had told him it was OK to touch him. He only had to worry if he touched blood from someone with AIDS. Aaron was working past the fear put in his head by his church and family.

Christian said, "The first time he touched my hand he said he saw snow. A few days later I was standing in the snow with you at the airport, and then told you that story from when I was thirteen … with the snow."

"Wow!" Aaron looked intently at Keith. He thought for a second, and then held his hand towards Keith.

Keith smiled and took a deep breath. He took Aaron's hand and then closed his eyes. "I see blood, but not your own blood. You're helping someone who is … sick or wounded."

"He helped me once when I had a scrape on my ass." Christian offered.

Keith opened one eye and looked at the two other men. "That explains a lot." His eyes closed again. "No, this is in a hospital … an operating room maybe."

"I watched surgery once on a tour when I was a kid." Aaron said.

"You guys don't get it. It's not the _past_ that I see, it's the _future_. This is in your _future_."

Christian brightened, "Maybe that's what you can do, Aaron. You're not squeamish and you were fascinated when you watched that heart beating in that guys' chest. You can go into medical school. I'm sure you're smart enough, and you're compassionate. What do you think?"

"I've always been fascinated with medicine and surgery."

Keith smiled and nodded. He liked this young man and had a feeling he had a great future. He also saw things in Christian's face that told him there was a love there that was going to be around a long time. He wished a future for himself, but there wasn't much of one. But, if he could help these young men in any way, at least their memory of him would live on.


End file.
